Patent Literature 1 has been well-known as a conventional electric connection box. This electric connection box is constituted by housing an electric circuit, which is constituted by, for example, holding a wire on an insulating plate, inside of a case. Provided on the outer surface of the case is a housing member for housing such as a relay. A terminal connected with the electric circuit is positioned inside of this housing member. This terminal is constituted so as to be connected with such as a relay housed inside of the housing member.
These days, downsizing of electric connection boxes has been demanded. As in the above configuration, when forming the housing member for providing a relay on the outer surface of the case, the housing member is needed to house the relay, and therefore be formed larger than the outer dimension of the relay. Thus, it has been difficult to downsize an electric connection box.
Considering the foregoing, the relay may be connected to the circuit board by such as, for example, soldering. This may omit the housing member provided in the case, and thereby downsizing an electric connection box.
However, when the relay is provided on the circuit board, almost no clearance is formed between the relay and the circuit board, and thus, the heat generated from the relay may remain between the relay and the circuit board. Then, it is concerned that a crack caused by expansion and suppression of the circuit board may occur in the soldered part between the relay and the circuit board, and the connection reliability of the soldered part may be degraded.
[Patent Literature 1]: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-84422
The present invention has been made on the basis of the above circumstances, with an object of providing an electric connection box with improved connection reliability between a switching member and a circuit board.